


为所欲为

by Sweetbuns_Mily



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetbuns_Mily/pseuds/Sweetbuns_Mily





	为所欲为

“不许动——”

“强奸！”

密闭狭小的空间里，双眼被一双带着凉意的手忽地一把蒙住，他甚至能感觉到对方无名指上戒指的轮廓，两颗心形相连的模样，倒是硌得他眼皮略疼。

双手手腕被对方另一只手锁在后腰，分不清是哪个拇指在手心里反复挑逗摩挲，顺着掌心的纹路一路沿上，像细蛇一样灵活探前。

理应是该害怕惊着的，就算天生胆大，也该留点颜面给对方，装一装也罢。

但由于身后那人已经近乎撒娇地挂在自己背上，像只没断奶的奶猫崽埋首在自己颈窝着急又委屈地啃来啃去，跟牙齿也没长齐的毛团子一样，想一口狠狠咬下去都不行，只能用乳牙翻来覆去在雪白的肌理上啃得一片殷红才满意。

金有谦实在忍不住笑出了声，后颈很痒。

“你一点都不专业！”

奶猫崽似是被这一声笑给激恼了，果真一口狠狠地咬了下去。

“你也半斤八两吧。”

金有谦笑道，转过身把刚才在身上作乱的人圈进怀里。

“强奸你太没意思了。”

BamBam一把拍掉某人无声滑进衣下的手，晕着桃色的眼角向上一挑，半恼半气地瞪了金有谦一眼。

“可我觉得强奸你应该会很有意思。”

狭小的空间里，带着湿热温度的话语和燥热的气息一同覆在耳畔。

微凉的掌心又滑进单薄松垮的演出服里，五指忽地一把握住那盈盈一握的楚腰，指腹顺着小腹两侧微微收缩的肌理摩挲着，在那隐隐出落成型的人鱼线上来回临摹。

向上，轻轻擦过心口前那粒小巧，引得那人顿时像失水的鱼儿，肌理分明的胸膛急促起伏着。

向下，灵活的手指探入两腿间的禁地，隔着底裤极富技巧性地捻揉，BamBam又瞪了金有谦一眼，不过这一眼却是彻底化成了一滩春水泪汪汪，纤挺的腰身靠在后墙上，仰头也只能呜呜咽咽地叫。

“这…是更衣室…”

嗓子像含着口蜜桃汽水，跟眼底的水汽一样，雾蒙蒙的，但实在是又软又甜。

金有谦靠前咬上了BamBam的嘴，似乎也是蜜桃味的软糖，忍不住反复舔咬。

“你见过强奸还挑地方的吗？”

“白日宣淫，罪加一等。”

BamBam勾着金有谦的脖子挑眉哼哼道，细腰一挺，把自己又往他手里送了送。

“那引人犯罪，就不该罚吗？”

金有谦轻笑，一边卖力伺候着面前的小祖宗。

如他所言，BamBam很快就连治金有谦罪的力气都没有了。

最近巡演的工作越来越满，但两人的深度互动倒是只增不减。

也不知道是演出服又薄又松更容易脱怎么的，还是临近开场躲在角落里更刺激的原因——总的来说，都是少年意气血气方刚。

明知道离开场还有不到一个小时，两人倒是急了。

不过是急着脱对方的衣服。

轻车熟路地扒了个精光，还不忘在对方身上揩把油，cody姐姐费好大劲选出来的衣服，不到五秒钟就被两人扔了满地，一件叠一件，纠缠不清。

“唔…你那么急干嘛…”

赤裸裸的双腿被人一下抱起盘在腰间，浑身发软地挂在对方身上，清晰地感受着骨节分明的指节缓慢地侵入下身的水粉禁地。

“强奸你，我当然是急着干你啊。”

“唔！”

嘴巴又被狠狠咬了一口，BamBam吃痛地舔了舔下唇，心里估摸着得肿起来了，好巧不巧偏偏舔到了金有谦尚未退开的嘴角，算是点了火没法灭了，探出半截的舌尖被人立马纠缠住，直接给含到了别人的嘴里，又只能呜呜咽咽。

这下肯定会肿了，BamBam懊恼地想。

只能怪金有谦最近又换口味，爱死了蜜桃味的软糖。

捣鼓了半天，也该真枪实战了，天蝎座哪儿都好，可偏偏金有谦硬是把那腹黑性子传承得一滴不漏。

“嗯——”

把人往怀里抬了抬，双手十指掐着翘嫩的臀肉，俯身一个用力挺入便是深深到底，惊得BamBam瞳孔一震，趴在金有谦颈窝间小腿颤颤巍巍地抖，生理本能一下缩紧了湿热的内壁，牢牢锁住了天赋异禀的家伙，这下是彻底连根吞入。

“混…混蛋…”

死死地咬住金有谦的耳垂，声音却是又水又腻，像是被谁打碎了一罐秘酿蜂蜜，甜得人心尖都酥了。

“这样就混蛋了？待会儿可别哭啊。”

肉体交合的水声糜烂纵欲地起此彼伏响起，合着含在喉咙里的呻吟，埋在肩窝的喘息溢满了整个窄小漆黑的空间。

“啊…慢点…唔…快…”

“到底是慢还是快啊？”

金有谦伸手抬起BamBam细汗淋淋的小脸，对上那水蒙蒙的眼睛，忍不住笑道。

鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，交换着对方的气息，金有谦也不急，干脆对着内壁上的一处慢慢地又蹭又磨。

“啊——快点…唔…要强奸…就…赶紧干死我…”

“遵命宝贝。”

“呜！”

BamBam这下是彻底被金有谦干到失了神，脑子里一片空白，嘴巴也不记得收了，毫无意识地叫了几声，倒是把身下作祟顶撞的那根越叫越硬，也不知道过了多久，整个人的记忆还停留在那句“干死我”。

“咚咚——”

“有谦，你们在里面吗？”

哥哥清冷的声音在身侧的门外响起，瞬间把BamBam眼里的火熄了一半，立马咬住了自己的嘴角，一点声音都不敢发出来了。

这下金有谦可不干了，欺负人可是要欺负到底啊。

“！”

弯着嘴角又一个深撞，顶得BamBam整个人蜷缩在了他的身上，连大腿根部都在发抖，牙齿在嘴角咬出了深深的痕迹。

偏偏身后那小口受了刺激，吞吐收缩得更加厉害了，恨不得把金有谦直接榨干赶紧完事。

小霸王当然不依，抱着怀里抖个不停的一团就抵在墙上狠狠地在里面横冲直撞起来，那由粉变深的小口也配合地淌出水来，咕咕叽叽地抽插着。

啧啧水声灌满了耳里，BamBam觉得自己像是闷在水里一样，快要窒息一般，只能用尽全力抱住面前的身躯。

没听到回应，林在范又拔高了音量唤了一声。

“我在…”

“有谦你一个人在里面吗？BamBam呢？”

金有谦笑了笑，再次加快了挺动的速度，明显感觉到埋首挂在自己身上的人抖得有多厉害，盘在腰间的双腿恨不得把他夹断。

“他…当然在。”

“你们两个臭小子赶紧换好衣服出来！马上就开场了听见没！别跟小时候一样又跑到没人的地方打架！”

“我知道了哥。”

像提奶猫崽一样，轻轻捏着BamBam的后颈把他汗湿失神的脸又面向自己，一边狠狠用力，一边挑眉笑道：

“我们…也没打架呢…”

说罢，对着内膜最敏感的那处又开始重重地碾磨。

“唔！”

BamBam牙根都咬酸了，再也忍不住了，含着水汽的眸子又红又粉，恶狠狠地瞪了金有谦一眼，直接扒着他的脖子咬上了他的嘴，急切地顶开微薄的唇瓣，唇舌相缠，把堵在喉咙里的呜咽呻吟全都渡了过去。

“快点出来听见没？”

不放心地又叮嘱了一句，也迟迟不见有谁应话，林在范也只好摆摆头转身离开了，任由两个弟弟胡玩胡闹一番。

只是他没想到两个混世魔王直接把更衣室通通胡玩了一遍。

 

……

 

幸运的是舞台并没有什么差错，BamBam被金有谦从怀里放下来的时候，整个腿肚子都颤得厉害，没办法，金有谦又把人抱回了怀里，坐在地上一边听怀里的小话痨叽叽喳喳又气又恼地碎碎念，还一副委屈认错的模样把耳朵送人家手里任君扯，一边尽心尽力地伺候着，又是揉腿又是哄的。

到最后，舒舒服服窝在别人怀里，眯着眼食足靥饱占了便宜的倒像是BamBam。

 

……

 

演出的中场是游戏环节，大概是应了国外的空气都是春药，就连游戏也不放过。

BamBam和金有谦又天仙配地被分到了一组。

不过两人也算松了口气，比赛脱衣服穿衣服什么的，他们更担心身上七七八八的吻痕牙印被哥哥们看到。

那可丢的是混世小魔王们的面子啊。

幕布被拉起，外面的人只能看见两人的影子，也听不到他们说什么。

比赛开始前BamBam唤了声金有谦，也不知道心里打着什么小算盘，眼睛轱辘轱辘转。

等金有谦抬头看向他时，对方眉眼潋滟笑得直撩心尖。

“你看…”

晃眼的灯光下他看见BamBam的手指轻轻撩起了自己的衣摆，另一只手滑下了裤带，露出一部分的底裤和印着自己牙印的诱人小腹。

“内裤…穿错了呢。”

等金有谦怔怔地站在原地回过神来时，那边的小孩早就换好衣服大笑着跑出去了。


End file.
